1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle training technology and more particularly, to a bicycle trainer, which provides a holding fixture for conveniently, rapidly and steadily securing a bicycle wheel
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle trainer is highly appreciated by bike enthusiasts for the advantage that it enables a bicycle rider to ride a bicycle while it remains stationary, helping the rider achieve the purpose of self-training in an easy way without requiring an expensive bike-style fitness equipment,
A conventional bicycle trainer, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,782 (hereinafter called as patent 782), mainly comprises two U-shaped support brackets 20, 22 that have the top ends thereof pivotally connected together and the bottom ends kept apart and supported on the ground. The rear wheel 14 of the bicycle is supported between arms of the U-shaped support brackets 20, 22. The two top ends of each of the U-shaped support brackets 20, 22 are respectively provided with a threaded wheel mounting bolt 42 that is disposed in alignment with the wheel axle 48 of the rear wheel 14. The inner end of each mounting bolt 42 is formed with an axle engaging cup 46 which acts to engage and support the protruding axle 48 of the rear wheel 14. The outer perimeter of the rear wheel 14 directly touches the load member 18 that provides resistance to the rear wheel 14. Thus, the U-shaped support brackets 20, 22 lift the rear wheel 14, and the rear wheel 14 engages a load member 18, such that the pedaling of the bicycle by the user causes the rear wheel 14 to rotate the load member 18 to provide resistance and thus exercise to the user.
However, when operating the aforesaid 782 patent or similar bicycle trainer to secure the bicycle wheel, the user needs to hold and slightly lift the bicycle with one hand, and rotate each of the left and right mounting bolts in the axial direction of the wheel axle with the other hand. This mounting procedure is very inconvenient. Further, the two mounting bolts must be fastened to the bicycle wheel tightly. The user can neither pre-position the bicycle wheel, nor accurately control the bicycle wheel clamping tightness. Clamping the bicycle wheel excessively tight can damage the bicycle wheel or the bicycle frame, or the bicycle wheel can fall out of the bicycle trainer if it is loosely clamped, causing troubles and increasing dangers.